


Blame It On The Kids

by WelchsFruitSnacks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Terushima yuiji - Freeform, Weed, Yamaguchi Tadashi Protection Squad, Yamaguchi x terushima, stoner yamaguchi, there are other characters like mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelchsFruitSnacks/pseuds/WelchsFruitSnacks
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi goes to parties for one reason. No one ever notices how high he gets
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Blame It On The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble based off a video by @will.pxwer on tiktok! I have 2 multichapter fics in the work. A daisuga and a KurooTsuki, Which one are you guys interested in first?

Why did He keep coming to these things…. Yamaguchi wasn’t the big social butterfly and when it came to the people on his team, well.. He wasn’t particularly the one who stood out the most. However, Karasuno was invited to quite a few parties across many schools, of course the entire team was invited, however when people invited the whole team, that usually meant they wanted Daichi, Suga, Hinata, Kagaeyama or Tsukishima there. Very rarely did they say “Hey, invite Karasuno! Maybe Tadashi will come!” It’s as if this kid didn’t exist to other teams. He was just a first year and he wasn’t even in the starting lineup. He was nothing but a benchwarmer to the other teams, and yet he can’t help but go to every party.

Maybe it’s emotional masochism and self destruction, maybe he finds comfort in the loud atmosphere, knowing it's the one place he’ll always be left alone to think. 

Maybe it was the free weed. 

Now Tadashi doesn’t smoke often, but when he does, he doesn’t go easy. He only smokes at parties however with his experience, you’d have reason to believe he smokes more often. 

The music in the house blasted so loud it made everything shake, there were people bustling around. A drunk Oikawa stood atop the coffee table, dancing the night away with Iwaizumi. Neither had confessed to each other but Tsuki and tadashi had bets on how many drunk hookups it would take for them to finally get together. Tadashi being the hopeless romantic he is believed it would only take two or three times, however Tsukishima didn’t believe either of them had the balls to confess. 

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi danced, Suga and Daichi sat in a corner, both holding red solo cups…. Though to be honest it was hard to tell who's cup was who's considering they were wrapped in a tangle of each other’s arms. Daichi’s lips were pressed repeatedly to Suga’s cheeks, face, and neck as Suga chatted with Kenma, who was in the same position with Kuroo. 

The atmosphere, the music, the flashing lights…. It was intoxicating… Tadashi didn’t come to parties to dance, or drink, or get high. He came to parties because how could he not? How could he resist the urge to see his friends this loose and happy. Sure he may not be the reason they’re having fun but by being there, he doesn’t risk missing anything. He may be left out at the moment but he would be included in all the inside jokes! He knew what they meant. 

Like the time Kagaeyama did the Stupid tik tok WAP dance on Oikawa’s kitchen floor, or like the time Tsuki and Kenma bonded over a shared love of My Little Pony and despite it being rather Odd, Tsukishima looked so happy and tadashi gets to say he was there! 

As Tadashi wandered the room, moving from wall to wall to try and find a place to sit, or at least find whoever was rolling the fattest blunt at the moment, he smiled sadly, whispering along with whatever music was playing at that moment. His head was spinning in such a pleasant way and he wanted nothing more than to share this moment with someone… for someone to notice that he’s there!  
It was wishful thinking to say the least, but after a moment he catches a glimpse of a small group of people sharing a blunt and another person rolling a new one for when they’d finished the current one.

Ah Yes… Tadashi’s people, finally~ He walks over to them, a gentle smile on his face as he sits beside them. He was close enough to be handed the blunt, but far enough away not to really be noticed all too much, and no one can really question him. It was a win win!!! He held his hand out as the joint was passed around, taking it between his thumb and forefinger. Tadashi’s eyes fluttered shut and he pressed the blunt to his lips, taking a rather deep and skilled hit. It was lovely, truly it was! The way the warm smoke felt as it filled his lungs was truly one of the most comforting feelings to him. He adored it.. 

He looked towards the person rolling the second blunt, only to find that they’d already started passing that one around, and sure it wasn’t the most courteous thing, but Tadashi simply stood with the initial blunt and made his way to a separate room so he could smoke and think in peace. 

It didn’t take very long before he found himself in a bedroom on the second floor of the hosts home. It looked like a guest room if anything so at least there was nothing too important in here. 

The music faded into faint noise in the background as Yamaguchi pulled out his own lighter to relight the blunt that had long since burned out. He took another hit off it before sitting down on the guest bed and moving to simply relax. The chattering faded into pure white noise as the music drowns out all of the antics of the night. Tadashi stayed in his lane… In his little room all alone with his coping mechanism and best friend. It was all he needed after all. 

The room stayed relatively quiet as Tadashi smoked, played on his phone, and simply lost himself in thought. At least it did for about ten minutes.

The silence was broken by a certain someone walking into the room, a red solo cup held in his right hand and a plate of brownies in his left. The person who’d walked in was… oddly familiar to Yamaguchi, but he looked petrified. As if he’d been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

“I swear! I wasn’t going to eat all of these, they just came out of the oven, I just wanted to get the good ones before someone else-” The man exclaimed. 

Dual colored hair…. Lip piercing… “Terushima?” Tadashi asked quietly. The room was dim but there was no doubt in his mind.

“Yamaguchi? Dude what are you doing in here? The party is happening out there?” He snorts a little bit, stepping over to Tadashi. He holds out the plate of brownies, offering one to Tadashi. 

Tadashi laughs quietly, shaking his head just a bit before looking up at the standing man and taking a brownie with a thankful gaze. “Well you see, That’s kind of why I’m in here? I really only come to these things for the weed at this point, People don’t really notice me so They don’t notice me stealing a bit of weed here and there,” And Tadashi chuckles, shaking his head a bit and taking another hit, before holding the blunt out for Terushima. “Are you interested?” 

Terushima ponders for a moment before sitting beside him and setting the plate of brownies next to him. He then takes the blunt from Tadashi, taking a long hit off of it. “In you or the weed?” He chuckled quietly, looking over at Yamaguchi. Or rather, looking over Yamaguchi. 

“The weed, I’m not much to gawk at, sorry to tell you,” Tadashi smiles as he begins to eat the brownie he’d been given. 

“Tadashi, I never took you for a liar? I mean, I’m having fun talking to you, granted it’s only been about a minute but if you’re cool with it, I’d love to spend a bit more time with you in this humble guest room?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, the brownies are gone, and they’re around the last hit on the blunt. 

The atmosphere is lively, happy despite the fact there are only two people in the room. Terushima and Tadashi had gotten much closer to one another as Terushima showed tadashi a video on his phone. It was a draft of him and the old team manager completely failing a tik tok dance. This was their third time watching it, but Tadashi was still hysterically laughing at the silly video. Tears filled his eyes as Terushima laughed along with him, the two’s stupid laughs fueling one anothers laughing fits. 

“Teru! Teru, shotgun this last hit?” Tadashi wheezes out, lifting the almost finished blunt to his lips. Terushima smiles a little bit and nods, looking at tadashi with a very serious gaze. 

“Lets fucking do it!” 

Tadashi takes the last hit, making it a really good one before he leans closer to terushima, holding the smoke in his mouth for a minute. Terushima’s cheeks heat up as he realizes exactly how close Tadashi was to him. They sit like this for a moment, their eyes staying locked in a rather intense gaze. It was quick glance. Terushima’s eyes flicked down to Tadashi’s lips, then back to his eyes. That was all it took to give Tadashi any type of courage. In a flash, they’d gone from being rather close, to having Tadashi’s lips pressed against Teru’s. The smoke passed from Tadashi’s mouth over to Terushima’s, and tadashi pulled away. Terushima’s cheeks lit up like a christmas tree as he choked on the smoke. 

Tadashi laughs softly, looking at him with a raised brow. “Can’t hold your weed Teru?” 

“Mhm, Yep, that’s exactly what it is.” And as he blows out the smoke, they fall into silence again. 

“Tadashi?” 

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know how much it means but… I’m really glad you came to this party. Do you wanna go dance? It’s not fair everyone misses out on how cool you are,” Terushima watches him. 

Tadashi thinks for a minute before chuckling and shaking his head, leaning close to Terushima once more. “Are you just looking for an excuse to dance with me Teru?” he asked, raising a curious brow. 

Terushima snorts and meets him half-way, whispering a small “I don’t need an excuse to do anything with you Tadashi.” And as their lips touch once more, Tadashi can’t help but revel in how wonderful it feels to be noticed for once in his life.


End file.
